


Прости

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -
Kudos: 1





	Прости

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Rina Dia

Гребнем по свалявшимся, жёстким от илистой, с разведённой содой в ней воды волосам. Сурьмой на ресницы и брови: оттенить чёрной резкостью краски бесцветную кожу, подчеркнуть единственное, что считает у себя красивым — тёмные глаза. Тётка, было дело когда-то, цокала: «Что за дурнушка», сокрушаясь в разговоре с дядей, что такую замуж возьмёт разве что престарелый вдовец. А ещё: «Кривые руки, кто так лён прядёт, ууу, дура», а ещё: «Каша подгорела. Опять! Годится лишь на корм собакам», а ещё: «Уже потаскуха, как твоя, чтоб Цепи её драли, мать. Да-да, не юли, я видела, как в церкви ты глядишь на певчих». Страшилище, ничтожество, дрянь — так было ли удивительным, что деревня однажды сменилась на город, сменилась стремительным быстрым побегом, сменилась, чтобы опрокинуть жизнь в ту же выгребную яму, потому что судьба у отродья шлюхи с торгового тракта — одна. Пусть не купцы в караванах — мужчин в городе тоже достаточно.  
А всем им надо одно. Всего лишь одно — убогие и примитивные животные.  
«Лори», — с пьяной галантностью произносит её имя благодушный толстопузый мясник. Пыхтит с полминуты и платит виновато-щедро: хватит отдать долг за аренду каморки, да и на ужин останется. «Лори», — щеголеватый хлыщ со злобными глазами катает во рту слоги, как конфетку. Он садистично жесток, очень груб, и внутри всё болит ещё по меньшей мере неделю. «Лори», — нищий поэт-неудачник читает ей стихи, не прерывая процесс, и очень трудно не смеяться в голос. «Лори», — как-то потерянно, странно тоскливо произносит этот. И вспыхивает вдруг, словно мак.  
— Я... вовсе не то! Мне просто надо спрятаться. Но я заплачу, всё заплачу, как полагалось бы, если... А-а, Бездна.  
Он топчется на пороге, неловко поправляя перевязь с мечом: слуга богатого дома по виду, но бархат плаща и камзола запачкан. Быстрый бег по лужам и грязи, загнанный страх зверя — грудь бурно вздымается, волосы липнут к лицу и вискам. Высокий и крепкий, он вовсе не выглядит трусом, и оттого непонятно, из-за чего ищет убежище вечером в убогой норе проститутки. Лори поднимает фонарь, разглядывая молодого мужчину, и хмурится. Алый. Такой цвет глаз, по поверьям, несёт людям несчастье.  
Улыбка у него извиняющаяся. Золотые монетки блестят на открытой навстречу ладони. Лори становится жалко его, а ещё изнутри поднимается ужас. Она не может сказать: «Вон», но может:  
— Забери. Мне платят клиенты. Раз ты — не они, то ступай, пожалуйста, и не задерживай напрасно ни меня, ни их.  
Снаружи сыро, и ей следовало бы напоить беднягу чаем — настой на травах, собранных под городской стеной, не этот, конечно, напиток для благородных господ, но хорош потому, что горячий.  
— А, — странный визитёр сникает. Ссутулившись и больше не говоря ничего, он пятится и, впуская сквозняк, скрывается в полумраке, скрипит ступеньками, уходит. Да, да, нечего: своих проблем хватает, свои беды и горести Лори каждый день хлебает полной ложкой. Она ставит масляный фонарь на стол и сжимает в руках чашку. Надо успокоиться. В мутном окне виден мрак — не Лори-отражение.  
Чайник стоит на камнях очага — вмятины и закопчённый металл. Лори глядит на вьющуюся струйку пара, потом хватает с вешалки шаль. Захлопнув дверь, она несётся вниз по лестнице, стуча башмаками, несётся вернуть человека, которого невежливо выставила — вернуть и извиниться. Налить заваренный зверобой и душицу, отрезать хлеба, — подсохший, без масла, ну, что же — оставить на ночь и... если он захочет вдруг, то согласиться, но денег не взять. Он не злой, не опасный — человек с такой мягкой улыбкой.  
Лори вылетает в вонючий проулок между домами и сразу же видит его.  
Тот самый, растрёпанный-неприкаянный, с волосами, как будто поседевшими рано, и красными глазами несчастья, склоняется над телом, лежащим в тёмной луже, и стряхивает с лезвия клинка — сталь, сбрызнутая вишнёвым сиропом — рождающие круги на багряной поверхности капли. Жандарм — серый мундир выдает его — мёртв. Ненужный, брошенный револьвер слабо взблескивает: жандарм шёл с ним за человеком, шёл арестовать — или тоже убить. Но он проиграл, служитель каменных улиц, залог спокойствия горожан, потому что не имел за спиной чудовищной потусторонней твари, раскинувшейся над красноглазым контрактором, проиграл, ведь его уже жрут: огромный белый рыцарь, не защитник — монстр, отрывает на глазах Лори у жандарма ногу. Распахнувшееся забрало являет за собой черноту: адский хаос нездешнего мира, изнанку Бездны, которая, ждущая грешников глубина ничего и нигде, пришла из детских страшилок и впервые показала себя. Наверное, и Лори сейчас туда рухнет. Она открывает рот и кричит. Крик, краткая громкость отчаянных звуков, обрывается зажавшей рот рукой, и человек, всё так же мягко извиняясь, шепчет ей:  
— Прости.  
Лори зажмуривается. Её толкают прочь: холодные камни, ушибленный локоть и бок, треск материи, сорвавшиеся в бег шаги. Тварь растворяется тоже — никто не хочет убивать Лори, и она, свернувшаяся рядом с лужей в клубок, судорожно трясётся и вздрагивает.  
— Ты... Стой! — другой голос, гневный, спешит издалека и спотыкается возле самого уха. — Ох, Бездна... Леди? Вы в порядке?  
Лори смеётся, всхлипывая, размазывает потёкшую краску, и обладатель высокого, совсем мальчишеского голоса отшатывается. Ну разве это леди, знает Лори бегущую мысль, видит со стороны, как полагается видеть окликнувшему — просто грязная блядь в разорванном дешёвом платье, цыпки на тощих руках, синяки, болячки, шрамы. Много раз использованное, нечистое нутро — что она может чувствовать, если мусор, если просто отбросы. Сожаление? Сострадание? Муки совести? Боль? Кисть — узкая ладонь в перчатке — замирает, не дотянувшись до плеча. Рыжий юноша в форме Пандоры откашливается: смущение, брезгливость. Лужа крови на камнях стынет кляксой дёгтя.  
Лори этого паренька не винит.


End file.
